Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Cẩm nang về văn phong
Tiêu chuẩn Đây là một bách khoa thư về Phineas and Ferb, chúng tôi chỉ sử dụng những thông tin được thu thập từ chính chương trình, những thông tin đúng sự thật. Wiki không chấp nhận sử dụng bất kỳ thông tin, câu chuyện tưởng tượng từ các fan hâm mộ, tiểu thuyết bằng văn bản hay còn gọi là Fanon. Wiki không cho phép việc sử dụng thuật ngữ tiếng lóng là chủ đề của bài viết, chẳng hạn như Phinebella, Ferbnessa... (ngoại trừ tập phim tên là Canderemy). Điều đó là không thích hợp và có thể dẫn đến chặn quyền sửa đổi của người dùng. Theo thời gian, wiki có thể nhận thông tin "đầu tay" từ 2 nhà sáng lập Phineas and Ferb là Dan Povenmire và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Điều này cũng được coi là một tiêu chuẩn về chương trình trừ khi tập phim đó bị từ chối phát sóng. Sử dụng thông tin từ Dan Povenmire và Swampy Marsh phải được đề cập đến trong mục Thông tin cơ sở của một bài viết. :Tham khảo Phineas and Ferb Wiki:FAQ cho vấn đề không tiêu chuẩn nhưng cứ xuất hiện. Độ tuổi của các nhân vật Chỉ những số tuổi mà có thể được bao gồm trong Phineas and Ferb Wiki là những số tuổi đã được nhắc đến rõ ràng hoặc ngầm định trong chương trình. Thành viên không được sửa đổi các trang bằng việc thêm vào một con số về tuổi tác cụ thể của một nhân vật mà chưa được đề cập trong chương trình. Nếu một con số chỉ tuổi được nhắc đến trên trang, nguồn phải được trích trong mục Thông tin cơ sở của bài viết đó. Rất ít năm, tuổi của các nhân vật được xác định rõ trong chương trình, một số lấy từ cuộc phỏng vấn Dan Povenmire ngày 25/01/2009. Ngữ pháp và dấu câu Khi viết trang, cần nghiêm túc tuân theo ngữ pháp Tiếng Việt và một số quy định sau: *Không dùng ngôn ngữ mạng, chat hay tiếng lóng hoặc bất kì từ viếc tắt nào trong bài viết. Chúng tôi đang biên soạn một nguồn thông tin chuyên nghiệp cho những người hâm mộ Phineas and Ferb. *Hãy viết bài theo như bạn đang ở trung học khoảng trình độ của học sinh lớp 6, bạn không cần phải viết những thuật ngữ sâu xa khoa học khó hiểu để khi đọc cảm thấy hay, thông minh hơn đặc biệt là nếu bạn không chắc chắn từ đó sẽ được sử dụng như thế nào. *Biến đổi ngôn từ của bạn, khi viết thử hãy dùng khả năng của bạn biến đổi ngôn từ làm thay đổi độ dài và hay của câu sao cho phù hợp, nó làm cho âm thanh trở nên thú vị hơn khi đọc. *Viết hoa chữ cái khi thích hợp như tên riêng, chữ cái đầu câu... *Sử dụng những dấu câu phù hợp ngữ cảnh như dấu phẩy, dấu chấm, dấu chấm than, dấu nháy, dấu ngoặc kép (dấu nháy kép), dấu ngoặc... *Phân biệt được các từ đồng âm, đồng kí tự, gần dạng (như có, của họ, và họ, nó và mình, ...), dùng đại từ thích hợp, dùng các hư từ và các thán từ sao cho chính xác. Tham khảo: . Định dạng Viết hoa #Viết hoa chữ cái đầu dòng ở mỗi câu (ví dụ: Cổng vào sân sau mở ra, Isabella bước vào và hỏi, "Chào, Phineas, cậu đang làm gì đó"?) #Viết hoa danh từ riêng (ví dụ: Candace Gertrude Flynn). #Viết hoa kí tự đầu ở những chữ cái quan trọng trong một tiêu đề (ví dụ: "Journey to the Center of Candace") Chữ nghiêng Chữ nghiêng được sử dụng cho các từ chỉ những công trình lớn như phim, bài hát, chương trình truyền hình, sách truyện, album. Ví dụ: *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo'' Để viết chữ nghiêng, chỉ cần dùng hai dấu nháy đơn in nghiêng Ví dụ: Phineas and Ferb Wiki cho ra Phineas and Ferb Wiki Chú ý, chúng là những dấu nháy đơn ('), không phải nháy kép ("). Dấu nháy kép Dùng biểu diễn rõ cho phần của các công trình lớn, chẳng hạn các tập phim. Ví dụ: *"Rollercoaster" *"Flop Starz" Liên kết Muốn liên kết đến một trang trong Phineas and Ferb Wiki, ta đặt xung quanh tên trang đó, muốn liên kết một trang ở Wikipedia, tham khảo Trợ giúp:Wikipedia, mục Liên kết. Nếu một trang nào đó không tồn tại, liên kết sẽ hiển thị màu đỏ tối giống như thế này. Liên kết ngoài sẽ hiển thị cùng với một biểu tượng tên trỏ màu xanh. :Ví dụ: *Phineas Flynn cho ra Phineas Flynn Bạn chỉ cần liên kết đến trang khác một lần trên một đề mục (hoặc trên một bài viết). Bài viết tập phim *Đừng liên kết đến một trang khác trong quá trình giới thiệu tóm tắt ngắn gọn xuất hiện trước hộp Mục lục. Thay vào đó, liên kết lần đầu tiên đến một tiêu đề bài viết trong phần Tóm tắt cốt truyện. *Trong mục Lời thoại đáng nhớ, liên kết đến một bài viết dù nó đã được liên kết đến ở các mục trước. *Trong mục Diễn viên lồng tiếng, mỗi diễn viên và mỗi nhân vật nên được liên kết đến. Bài viết nhân vật Khi tham chiếu đến một nhân vật, một lượng lớn thời gian có thể tiết kiệm khi tham chiếu đến nhân vật bằng cách chỉ dùng tên của họ, ví dụ Phineas thay cho Phineas Flynn. Để hỗ trợ tạo ra các liên kết bên trong trang, nhiều trang đổi hướng đã được tạo cho các nhân vật với những cái tên ngắn gọn (Candace, Baljeet, Isabella, v.v). Điều này tiết kiệm thời gian và công đánh máy mà không ảnh hưởng đến sự xuất hiện của một liên kết. :Ví dụ: *'Candace' làm việc tương tự như Candace Flynn hoặc Candace. *'Doofenshmirtz' và Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz cũng tương tự như Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Trường hợp khi cần thiết hiển thị tiêu đề khác cho liên kết, thông tin đó nên được đặt phía sau một dấu sọc | bên trong liên kết, ví dụ Thú mỏ vịt của gia đình Flynn-Fletcher. Chèn ảnh :Tham khảo trang Trợ giúp:Hình ảnh 300px|thumb|right|Phineas and Ferb và bạn bè Theo cú pháp kích thước|vị trí|chú thích Ví dụ: 300px|thumb|right|Phineas and Ferb và bạn bè cho ra: Chèn |thumb| vào để làm khung cho hình ảnh. Lưu ý, kích thước của các bức ảnh minh họa trong hầu hết các bài viết được quy định là 250px (điểm ảnh) trừ vài trường hợp ngoại lệ. Tên bài viết Tên tập phim Phineas and Ferb chưa có phiên bản tiếng Việt, chưa có sự thống nhất về cách đặt tên, biên dịch.. nên hiện nay Wiki để tên nguyên bản tiếng Anh cho các tập phim. Các bài viết tập được đặt tên theo các tập phim một cách chính xác như chúng đã được hiển thị trên màn hình. Mỗi tập bắt đầu bằng việc mô tả tiêu đề của nó và chúng ta phải sử dụng nó chính xác. Điều này bao gồm các chữ in hoa và các dấu câu, nhưng không bao gồm dấu nháy kép xung quanh tiêu đề. Khi liên kết đến một bài viết tập phim, bộ dấu nháy kép nên được dùng kèm bên ngoài liên kết, như ví dụ sẽ cho dưới đây. "tên tập phim" *"Rollercoaster" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" Xin lưu ý rằng có thể thích hợp để tạo ra các đổi hướng từ một hoặc hai lỗi chính tả phổ biến hoặc lỗi in hoa của các tiêu đề để làm cho người sử dụng tìm kiếm dễ dàng hơn. Các bảo quản viên có thể di chuyển các bài viết mà cần không tham khảo ý kiến khi thấy không phù hợp với Chính sách tên tập phim. Tên nhân vật Có một vài luật nhỏ khi đặt tên trang viết về nhân vật *Cả tên họ và tên của nhân vật đều sử dụng nếu biết cả hai (tránh dùng tên đệm hoặc tên lót, biệt danh), ví dụ Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Candace Flynn, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Francis Monogram, Buford Van Stomm,... *Nếu tên họ chưa rõ, chỉ dùng tên như Albert, Baljeet, Irving, Gretchen... *Nếu chưa rõ tên nhưng đã biết tên họ, ta thêm phần tiêu đề chức danh đứng nếu có thể, ví dụ: Tiến sĩ Gevaarlijk, Bà Johnson,... Bạn có thể tạo ra một số trang đổi hướng đến địa chỉ thông thường cho một nhân vật, ví dụ: *Đổi hướng Candace đến Candace Flynn. *Đổi hướng Linda, Linda Flynn đến Linda Flynn-Fletcher. *Đổi hướng Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz,.. đến Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Các bảo quản viên có thể di chuyển các bài viết mà cần không tham khảo ý kiến khi thấy không phù hợp với Chính sách tên nhân vật. 'Tên dành cho các đặc vụ O.W.C.A' Hầu hết các đặc vụ là động vật, và chưa biết rõ tên, Phineas and Ferb chính thức chưa có phiên bản tiếng Việt nên quy ước đặt tên như sau: :Đặc vụ + chữ cái đầu tiếng Anh in hoa dùng để chỉ loài + (chú thích loài vật). Ví dụ: *Đặc vụ C (gà) dùng để chỉ đặc vụ gà (Chicken), tránh dùng "Đặc vụ Gà" hoặc "Đặc vụ G". *Đặc vụ W (cá voi) dùng để chỉ đặc vụ các voi (Whale). *Đặc vụ W (giun) dùng để chỉ đặc vụ giun (Worn). Đối với những đặc vụ quen thuộc, quy ước như sau: :Tiêu đề chỉ loài (hoặc gì đó tương tự) + tên. Ví dụ: *Thú mỏ vịt Perry *Cún Chihuahua Pinky *Gấu trúc Peter Bạn cũng có thể tạo ra các đổi hướng từ Điệp viên ... đến Đặc vụ ... *Đổi hướng Điệp viên C đến Đặc vụ C. *Đổi hướng Perry, Đặc vụ P, Điệp viên P,.. đến Thú mỏ vịt Perry. Tên bài hát Do mâu thuẫn, khác nhau giữa các tên bài hát được liệt kê trên các trang web đăng ký chính thức, trên tivi và trên các album ca khúc (các tên bài hát có thể khác nhau về chú thích, về cách viết in hoa, chữ thường, dấu câu..), các quy tắc sau đây được ra áp dụng: *Mỗi chữ cái đầu tiên của mỗi từ đều được viết hoa ngoại trừ các giới từ, mạo từ phụ, động từ to be như "a", "an", "is", "the", "to",.. Tuy nhiên, chữ cái đầu tiêu đề phải viết hoa, ví dụ: The Ballad of Badbeard (bài hát). *Liên kết bài hát nằm ở định dạng chữ nghiêng thay cho bộ đôi dấu nháy kép để phân biệt chúng với tập phim. Ví dụ: Dùng Gitchee Gitchee Goo thay cho "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". *Nếu có nhiều tên bài hát từ nhiều nguồn thông tin khác nhau, trình tự ưu tiên sau được áp dụng :#Một phiên bản thương mại được phát hành toàn thế giới, như đĩa nhạc, DVD, CD.. :#Một thông điệp từ Dan Povenmire hoặc Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. :#Một tạp chí do Disney phát hành. :#Một công ty liên doanh đăng kí phát hành đĩa nhạc. *Khi tên bài hát trùng với tên tập phim và nhiều tên khác, ta ưu tiên trình tự sau :#Tập phim. :#Nhân vật. :#Ý tưởng tuyệt vời. :#Bài hát. :Trong tình huống này, tiêu đề trang bài hát nên được đi kèm với "(bài hát)" ở phía sau tên chính. ::Ví dụ: The Ballad of Badbeard (bài hát) :Khi liên kết những trang bài hát như thế này, dùng mã sau: ::The Ballad of Badbeard Tên khác Ta viết in hoa chữ đầu cụm từ, viết in hoa những chữ cái quan trọng sao cho thích hợp (tên riêng, những từ chính quan trọng khi cần thiết). Ví dụ: *''Gia đình Flynn-Fletcher'' chứ không phải là Gia Đình Flynn-Fletcher hoặc Gia đình flynn-fletcher. *''Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz'' chứ không phải là Tập Đoàn Xấu Xa Doofensmirtz hoặc Tập đoàn xấu xa doofenshmirtz. *''Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!'' chứ không phải là Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You hoặc Phineas and Ferb Summer belongs to you. Đặt tên hoặc đổi tên phải được xử lý ngay từ đầu vì có liên quan mật thiết đến việc tìm kiếm trang và chèn liên kết, nếu làm sai sẽ dẫn đến các trang khác nhau: Ví dụ: *Candace flynn cho ra Candace flynn (trang không tồn tại) khác hoàn toàn so với Candace Flynn khi chèn Candace Flynn. Quan điểm, thái độ Trong thế giới quan Các bài viết trên Phineas and Ferb Wiki được viết từ "quan điểm trong thế giới quan" của Phineas and Ferb nhìn như thể các đối tượng người, hoặc sự kiện thực sự tồn tại hay xảy ra xung quanh chúng ta. *Sử dụng ngữ cảnh, thì như một cách viết chuẩn mà một bách khoa thư nên có. *Bởi vì thời gian trong thế giới Phineas and Ferb chưa rõ ràng và một số tập phim xảy ra có thể hoặc trái ngược theo trình tự thời gian, đôi khi có thể khó khăn vì thời gian có thể đặt theo tên tập phim. Bạn nên cố gắng sử dụng ngôn ngữ theo khả năng trong thế giới của chính Phineas and Ferb để tránh việc nêu thời gian rõ ràng. Cách tốt nhất tránh đặt tên thời gian theo tập phim là mô tả thời gian bằng các sự kiện của tập phim đó, ví dụ như "Vào ngày Phineas và Ferb xây dựng tàu lượn siêu tốc" thay cho "Ở tập phim Tàu lượn siêu tốc". *Những thông tin "phía sau hậu trường" nên được đưa vào mục "Thông tin cơ sở" của mỗi trang, định dạng thụt vào lề hoặc in nghiêng chữ nếu bạn thấy tạo một đề mục con nhỏ trong phần này là không phù hợp. Các thông tin đó được bao phủ "quan điểm thực tế". Quan điểm thực tế Quan điểm trong thế giới thực áp dụng cho các bài viết về nhà sản xuất, diễn viên, một số bài hát, hoặc hàng loạt các thông tin khác không phải là một phần trong thế giới của Phineas and Ferb. Các trang đó cần được viết với chuẩn bách khoa thư ở hiện tại. Tất cả chúng được gắn với thẻ . Trong mọi trang cần bao gồm một liên kết ngoài đến trang web thực tế nào đó, dùng chữ nghiêng nếu trang đó nói về tập phim, bài hát, sách truyện.. Ví dụ: *Google - liên kết không in nghiêng *'' '' - liên kết in nghiêng Tập phim Bài viết về các tập phim là một sự pha trộn quan điểm của thế giới quan Phineas and Ferb và thực tế. Tóm tắt cốt truyện có thể được viết ở thì hiện tại và phong cách viết tiểu thuyết, nhưng nên tập trung viết tại một điểm trong thế giới của 2 cậu nhóc với quan điểm trong thế giới quan. Hộp thông tin và tất cả các phần khác được viết từ quan điểm thực tế. Những thông tin giới thiệu sẽ là một bản tóm tắt ngắn gọn chung cho bài viết, nếu là tập phim đặc biệt, tập phim cuối mùa, phim bắt đầu ra mắt mùa mới, loạt tập phim hoặc tập phim ngắn đặc biệt, xin vui lòng giới thiệu trong khung và chữ in nghiêng. Một vài ví dụ kĩ năng viết bài: *Sử dụng "Phineas và Ferb đang ngồi dưới gốc cây trong sân sau và đang nghe vô tuyến trên rađio" Thay cho "Tập phim bắt đầu khi Phineas và Ferb đang ngồi dưới gốc cây trong sân sau và đang nghe vô tuyến trên rađio". *Sử dụng "Trong khi đó, thú mỏ vịt Perry tông vào bức tường của Tập đoàn xấu xa Doofenshmirtz" Thay cho: "Chúng ta thấy thú mỏ vịt Perry tông vào bức tường của Tập đoàn xấu xa Doofenshmirtz". *Sử dụng "Vào ngày Phineas và Ferb tạo ra một ngày hạ đông tuyệt vời nhất, trong khi hai cậu cùng các bạn đang vui đùa trượt tuyết thì cô chị lại ghen khi thấy Jeremy đi với người lạ mặt trông giống một cô gái" Thay cho "Ở tập Hạ Đông, trong khi Phineas và Ferb cùng các bạn đang vui đùa trượt tuyết thì cô chị lại ghen khi thấy Jeremy đi với người lạ mặt trông giống một cô gái". Lời ca khúc Các bài viết cho lời bài hát bao gồm một bản giới thiệu ngắn gọn, theo sau là lời bài hát nguyên gốc tiếng Anh kèm với bản dịch bằng Tiếng Việt và bất kì các thông tin khác liên quan đến nó. Khi viết lời ca, cần chú ý những điểm sau: *Nếu có nhiều nhân vật thể hiện ca khúc, những nhân vật sẽ định dạng chữ đậm, ví dụ: :Phineas: Through the eye of the needle :It's time to loosen your tongue :Got a tip how to make ends meet :Các ca sĩ (và đám đông): A-G-L-E-T, don't forget it. *Khi một nhân vật nào đó bắt đầu hát lần đầu tiên, nên chèn liên kết đầu tiên nhưng tránh chèn tất cả, ví dụ: :Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! :Candace: That's what my baby says! :Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! :Candace: And my heart starts pumping! :Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! :Candace: Never gonna stop! :Tất cả: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! *Những dòng lời nói trong bài hát cần định dạng chữ nghiêng, ví dụ :Phineas: I can't believe you still haven't learned the word. I mean, we spelled it a bunch of times in the song. *Lời mô tả phải để trong ngoặc và in nghiêng, ví dụ: :(vào lúc này, lời bài hát không thể nghe rõ được bởi vì họ làm âm nhỏ dần và được bao phủ là các dòng hội thoại của Candace và Linda) *Viết hoa chữ cái đầu tiên trên mỗi dòng, ngay cả khi nó là sự tiếp nối của một câu trong bài hát *Lời bài hát thường không bao gồm dấu chấm câu kết thúc ở cuối của một câu, nhưng nó được khuyến khích sử dụng. Ví dụ phần đầu tiên ở trên, dòng "A-G-L-E-T" bao gồm dấu chấm cuối câu khác với ba dòng đầu tiên không có chấm câu. *Sử dụng cú pháp xuống dòng đều: ' ' ở cuối mỗi dòng, dùng ' ' để cách ra một dòng trắng giữa hai đoạn: Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' And you think that I'm naive But when I get the goods on you She'll finally believe Candace: She says it's all just drama But every bubble's got to pop She's gonna see just what you're doin' Cả hai: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! cho ra: :Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' :And you think that I'm naive :But when I get the goods on you :She'll finally believe :Candace: She says it's all just drama :But every bubble's got to pop :She's gonna see just what you're doin' :Cả hai: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! *Những dòng đối thoại trong bài hát nên được gộp vào, định dạng chữ nghiêng. *Những từ uốn dài được cho phép kèm theo trong dòng bài hát, ví dụ như :GOODNIGHT TRI-STATE AREA! -- tiếng gọi rất to :Or else it's shame on you-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oooooo! -- (từ you được uốn dài) *Nếu bài hát có dùng tiếng lóng thì nên để nguyên, **''I got a hankerin' for potaters'', không được chuyển hankerin' thành hankering. Xem thêm *Trợ giúp:Sửa đổi *Thể loại:Trợ giúp en:Project:Manual of Style